Imperfect Choices
by Madre de Muerte
Summary: Just when Ianto thought all his problem's as a woman were over this came along and ruined his day.


**Title: Imperfect Choices  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the BBC and respective companies.  
Pairing and Characters: Jack/Ianto, Rhiannon/Johnny, Mentions of Alice and Gwen (Ianto/"Iana", Jack/Ianto/"Iana")  
Rating: PG-7  
Spoilers: For "Almost Perfect" only minor details and mentions of a character from COE but no spoilers other wise for S3.  
Genre: Humor and Drama  
Warnings: None really, just the fleshing out of a situation that came into my mind. Not m-preg, technically since Ianto is a woman.**

"What do you mean it can't turn me back into a man?" came the near hysterical female voice.

"There's a slight problem,"

"What could possibly be big enough to stop me being a man again?"

"You're pregnant."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"…"

"Ianto?"

"How am I pregnant?"

"When a man and a woman…"

"Damn it, Jack! I told you to use a condom!"

"I did! There was just a slight chance that you'd get pregnant which you did. It's not my fault! It's just statistics. That's not the point though…Unless you're going to abort the machine can't change you back."

"Why?"

"It can't get rid of the baby. It offered you a choice."

"What?

"You can carry it to term-"

"I'm not spending nine months as a woman, Jack." Ianto said quietly and sadly.

"Let me finish!" Jack snapped. He took a breath. "It can speed up the fetus's development up but only up to the five month margin. After that it would be too dangerous for the baby and you. You'd only need to spend four months as a woman. After you gave birth you'd be turned into a man."

"Jack, the baby still isn't mine, genetically."

"It can change it." Jack said. "It'd be yours and mine, ours. Ianto, I'm not going to force you but you can't just say no that quickly." He gave Ianto a look he didn't know how to interpret. "On the bright side you'll be less than perfect."

"It'll make me less perfect? This body hates me, if it can stop it from doing that I'd just consider it." Jack gave him a smile. "I'll think about it, Jack, no promises."

"Just think about it." Jack said. Ianto nodded.

00000

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"What can I tell my sister that will keep her off my tail for four months?"

"You mean?"

"Jack, my sister."

"Spy?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"Jack,"

"Fine, just give me a few days. Come on, we need to tell the machine."

Ianto frowned. "What about Gwen?"

0000

"Jack Harkness!"

"I didn't do anything." Came the quick reply.

"You told my sister I was a spy! And that we can't communicate other than through e-mail and letters a few times a month!"

"No, I told her you were on a highly classified government mission that meant you couldn't communicate other than through writing. I may have implied you were a spy though."

"Ianto? Oh come on, I'll fix it. Just write that you're a spy's clerk rather than a spy."

"Why would I write--?" Ianto stopped. "I'm not going to answer that. You're going to tell me exactly what you told Rhiannon and I'll fix this because when I come back in four months with a baby she'll have even more questions."

"But-"

"Jack, I'm pregnant don't make me make it any worse for you than it is."

"I like you pregnant."

"Jack, you'd like me if I turned green and grew horns."

"True."

"Now tell me."

"Yes, sir."

0000

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here?" Came a powerful and strong woman's voice.

"I think I should be asking that. Who are you?" Came the somewhat nervous reply.

"Rhiannon Davies, what are you doing in my brother's apartment?" Rhiannon stared at the pregnant woman and the way she laughed nervously.

"Uh, I'm Iana. "

"Well Iana, what are you doing in my brother's apartment?"

"Waiting,"

"For my brother,"

"Yes. No. It's hard to explain." Iana kept her distance and motioned to her stomach.

"You're waiting for my brother to tell him you're pregnant?"

"Yes!" Iana shouted her face burning bright. "It was a torrid affair and I don't want the baby. I want to see if he wants it."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A while," Was the elusive answer.

"Iana, my brother's out of the country doing God knows what and won't be back for at least another three months." Iana walked around Rhiannon.

"Right, can you tell him about the baby? I'm going now, I guess."

"Hold on a moment. How do I know it's his? For all I know you could be trying to scam my brother."

"It's his, trust me."

"That's just the problem, Iana, I don't know you." Rhiannon growled.

"Well I suppose that—" Iana stopped as the door sprung open.

"So I got Chinese, I know you wanted sushi but it's bad for the---" Captain Harkness stopped. A bag of Chinese food nearly slipped from his arms. He looked at the scene.

"Mrs. Davies." He said nervously.

"Captain Harkness," Rhiannon said just a surprised at seeing him. She looked between Iana and Captain Harkness. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here."

"What?"

----

"You're my brother's boss and his boyfriend?" Rhiannon said carefully.

"Yes."

"For nearly two years."

"Yes, though I was his boss longer." Rhiannon made a noise that told her she wasn't please with that knowledge.

"And Iana is pregnant with Ianto's child." She just wanted to clarify the situation as her brain tried to process the information.

"In a way," replied Harkness.

"And you're okay with this?" She said pointing to Iana who sat nervously away from them.

"Yes?"

"Okay then, I'm writing Ianto. Capt-Jack, I will know if you don't send him the letter wherever he is. I need to speak with him first then I'll deal with the both of you." She pointed to Jack and Iana. Jack nodded standing up with her. "If you're cheating on my brother with her, Jack, I will kill you. I don't care if my brother's gone bender but no one hurts him while I'm around." Jack nodded even though he looked unfazed by the situation

---

"Jack!" Ianto hissed.

"What? It worked right."

"Worked? My sister thinks I cheated on you with me and that you're some sort of swinger. Although at least I know now she isn't concerned with me being involved with you."

"Is involved a step higher than dabbling?"

"Jack," Ianto hissed as he glared at his lover.

"What? We're having a kid, I have the right to know if I'll be here or a weekend dad."

"You sound as if you've done this before." Jack looked away from him. "Jack, have you done this before?" Jack looked hesitant. "Jack?"

"Yes." Ianto stared at him. "Ianto,"

"I need time to think." Ianto stood up and walked into the bedroom. Jack winced when the bedroom door closed behind Ianto and locked.

"Please not you too," Jack thought.

000

"Tell me about your kids, Jack."

"Ianto?"

"Tell me."

"I only have a daughter right now, her name's Alice and…and I have a grandson too."

"This is going to take a while isn't it?

"Yes."

"God, I wish I could still have coffee." Ianto settled down and looked at Jack. "Go on, we don't have all evening." Jack nodded.

----

"I'm sorry, Jack." Ianto said after Jack finished his story.

"Not your fault."

"You won't be a weekend dad, Jack." Ianto said softly. Jack smiled and kissed him.

000

"I hate you, Jack."

"Why?"

"Your child kicked me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack said sounding awed and now hovering over Ianto's stomach.

"It hurt, Jack, and I think it's on my liver."

"You'll be fine." Jack said as he watch for any signs the child was kicking like a hawk.

"I still hate you."

"I care about you too, Ianto." Jack replied before he smiled. The baby had kicked.

"Jack?" Ianto asked as Jack laid a hand on his stomach. God ,he hated being pregnant but he didn't think he'd have children any other way.

"What?"

"How much longer do I have to wait to be a man again?"

"A few weeks, Ianto. In a few weeks you'll be a man again and we'll be fathers."

"Can you make them move faster?"

"Nope,"

"I hate you."

"You don't."

"Yeah, I don't."

8888

"Jack?"

"What?"

"It's time…"

"**Epilogue"**

Rhiannon and Johnny sat around their table with a cup of tea. "So what'd you think?"

"Looks more like that Harkness fellow than Ianto."

"I doubt he'd care." Rhiannon staid tersely. She'd barely gotten used to the idea of her brother with Jack Harkness after all those months after he'd cheated on him but she didn't want to judge them unfairly. She knew there was more to it than Jack had told her and she wasn't going to press Ianto.

"Whatever happened to Iana?"

"She went off with her bloke after she gave birth, before Ianto came back. Never saw Ianto again from what I heard."

"For the best, I reckon." Johnny said. "I mean can you imagine how messed up the kid would be with two dads and a mum?" Rhiannon gave him a glare. "I mean with their history not because of their relationship. It'd be awkward and there'd be teasin'. At least two dads is easier than a mum and two dads all in one big relationship." Rhiannon relaxed.

"I suppose but you never know." She took another sip. "What did you think about the name?"

"I think they got carried away. I mean did they have to honor everyone? But it's nice all the same." Rhiannon just gave him a smug smile.

"I like it. I mean Rhia Melissa Toshiko Jones and Franklin Owen Jones have a good ring to them."

"Whose Franklin again?"

"Jack's Dad."

"And Melissa?"

"I'm not really sure, but she's from Jack's family."

"I'm surprised Lisa's not in there."

"That'd just a bit weird though,"

"I guess,"

"Cute kid though,"

"Yep,"

**No, Ianto and Jack didn't have twins. That's all I'm saying. I'll let you pick the gender.   As for the names, those are just fun things my mind came up with with this scenario. Another choice was Franklin Doctor Owen Jones but I felt it was too much.**


End file.
